


62%

by CatrinaSL



Series: FYDL Charity Drabble-a-Thon 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coffee, Everyday Avengers, FYDL Charity Drabble-a-thon 2017, Food Bank, Gen, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11669616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy invited Tony to volunteer with her at the food bank, but Mr. 'My Superpower is Bags of Money' is "too busy" and "gives to hundreds of charities," so he gets to enjoy exactly 47% of a cup of coffee for the rest of his life.





	62%

**Author's Note:**

  * For [usedkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/usedkarma/gifts).



> Welcome to the [FYDL Drabble-a-Thon](http://fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com/post/163364616782/fckyeahdarcylewis-drabble-a-thon-extravaganza)! The prompt for this fic is "62%."
> 
> Before we get to the fic, here’s some important info:
> 
> [The Food Depot](https://www.thefooddepot.org) is a charity that provides food to people in need in Northern New Mexico. They distribute food and household goods through local non-profit partner agencies all over northern New Mexico, and provide 370,000 meals per month. You can donate at [www.thefooddepot.org/donate](https://www.thefooddepot.org/donate), or you can donate your time to local food bank, all it takes is a quick google search!

Steve sipped his coffee and watched Darcy refill the cups of the other Avengers. She made her way around the table, very carefully filling each mug all the way to the top... except Tony's, which she filled about halfway, while giving a pointed look to the billionaire. It was obvious that Tony noticed, because he looked like he was trying to pretend he didn't. He drank the coffee in no time, and Darcy refilled it, again, halfway.

"What's that about?" Steve wanted to know.

Tony opened his mouth, but Darcy cut him off: "The 400 wealthiest Americans own 62% of the wealth in this country," she said. "This morning I asked Mr. 'My Superpower is Piles of Money' if he wanted to come with me sometime to volunteer at the food bank, but he has much more important rich people things to do."

"Stark Industries gives to hundreds of—" Tony began.

"So he gets 47% of a cup of coffee until he acknowledges that attending charity dinners is much different from looking the people you're helping in the face and really understanding what they're going through."

"I didn't know you volunteered at a food bank," Steve said.

"Yeah, I started doing it when we were in Puente Antiguo," she told him, as she refilled Tony's coffee a third time. "I go every Tuesday afternoon."

"I've got some free time that day," Steve said, "I could go along, lend a hand."

Darcy's face lit up. "Really?"

Steve shrugged. "Sure."

"Awesome. You can look patriotic and carry heavy boxes."

Tony frowned.

* * *

 The following Tuesday saw Steve and Darcy following the organizer's instructions, preparing to start for the day.

"Did Tony really not want to come?" Steve asked, looking extremely patriotic as he moved a bag full of canned goods over to the table where Darcy was working.

"He said he had a board meeting," Darcy sighed. "I was probably kind of mean, actually. I know Tony gives a lot of money to organizations that help people. And I mean, he kind of saves the world all the time, too. He's not your average rich jerk."

Steve was about to answer, but a startled scream from one of the other volunteers distracted him.

"Sorry I'm late," said a tinny voice, as the newly-arrived Iron Man walked through the front doors. "Meeting ran long. Now, where are these boxes I'm supposed to be carrying?"

Darcy gaped at him. "You... came?"

"Yeah, I said I'd try, didn't I?" He flipped his face plate up and winked at her.

Darcy hugged his suit. "Thanks, Tony."

"Okay, okay," he said, shoving her away. "Point me at the boxes. I'll carry whatever you want, as long as I don't have to look patriotic doing it."

Steve rolled his eyes, and Darcy laughed.

* * *

"This is pretty cool," she said later, as they helped with the cleanup. "I assembled a couple of Avengers to go out and save the world."

"Beating back hunger is going to take more than one battle, though," Steve pointed out with a smile.

"I agree," Tony said. Both Darcy and Steve stopped to stare at him. "We should come back. All of us. JARVIS, clear Tuesday afternoons on my schedule."

"Of course, sir," came JARVIS' voice, echoing out of Tony's suit.

"Are you serious?" Darcy gasped.

Tony nodded. "Yeah, you were right; writing checks is different than seeing it face to face. We should lend a hand, see who it is we’re helping, face to face."

Darcy grinned at him. "Remind me to buy you a cup of coffee on the way back."

**Author's Note:**

> More information on the statistics Darcy is quoting can be found at [inequalityforall.com](http://inequalityforall.com).
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/163654093108/62)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
